ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-World
''Omni-World ''is a series by AncientMinisterz. Plot Ditto and Eye Guy are two best friends who live with each other in there own apartment, along with Wildvine and Ultimate Cannonbolt in the Ambura system. The Ambura system is a whole universe created by the Galvans so the aliens can live normally when not used. When an alien is about to be used, his badge flashes. He can accept it, or decline it, and pass it to someone else which will result in an accidental transformation. Unlike the normal Ben 10 shows, this one is based on comedy. Ditto and Eye Guy's stupidity often gets them into trouble, and they have to find their own, silly way out. Characters Main Characters *Ditto (Part of the main gang) *Eye Guy (Part of the main gang) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (part of the main gang) *Wildvine (part of the main gang) *Brainstorm (owner of the gang's appartment) *Dittie (Ditto's girlfriend) Mayor Characters *Alien X (Mayor) *Upgrade (Gang's electronica and transportation (Car in The Beach, jeep in Revenge of Water Hazard, etc) *Ghostfreak Minor Characters *Wildmutt *Nanomech *Grey Matter *Stick Man *Buzzshock *Elementree *Rath *Weakmind *The Percolating Coffee Guy (confirmed) Villians *Eon *Albedo Alien Clones Episodes See here! Games *Omni-World: Blocked - A Minecraft adventure map. Fan Lists You probably know a fan list? Well, Omni-World has one too! *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) *Gwen,You have to treat a car like you treat a women. -Kevin(Video Games) 03:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *Omernoy121 14:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *Batking30 My Talk - Read It, Love It, Write It! 20:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *If I were a plumber, I'd get free NachosBrandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) * 00:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) * User:Solo28 00:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) * Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) * Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 17:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 14:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) * Andreas! 14:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) * Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 02:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * Zombie-boy will get you! 14:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) * The Mastermind is behind everything! * Hesham Kapina (Talk - Blog - ) 09:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) * Finn (My talk and my series) 19:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) * --SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 09:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) * User:Slaker Nerd is loving this series. * (Female) Ven 10 say: * Joseph416 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, OMNI-WORLD HATERS!! OMNI-WORLD ROCKS SO LIKE IT OR RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!!! *''' ' (Wall) 03:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']] 13:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *'Kev72930' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *'BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99''' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) DVDs *Omni-World Season 1 Category:Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Fan Lists Category:Series Featuring Omnitrix Aliens Category:Featured Series